Todo cambia de un momento a otro
by Kaede Namikaze
Summary: Aun no puedo creer que estes aqui conmigo- esas fueron las palabras de Sakura antes de que se perdiera de nuevo en esos ojos color noche que tanto amaba
1. ¿Porqué?

ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC JEJEJE, Y ESTA DEDICADO AL SASUSAKU. ESPERO CUALQUIER CRITICA CONSTRUCTIVA YA QUE SOY NUEVA, ESPERO REVIEWS

N/A:

_-SASUSAKU4EVER-_ RECUERDOS

"SASUSAKU4EVER"PENSAMIENTOS

-SASUSAKU4EVER- PARLAMENTOS

(SASUSAKU4EVER)YO U INNER:O YO INTERRUMPIENDOLA

CAPITULO 1:

¿POR QUE?

La noche era obscura, ya no había ningún alma fuera, solo se encontraba una pelirrosa con lo que parecia un hermoso vestido de novia, todo sucio, ya que toda la tarde estubo lloviendo; ella habia estado corriendo por toda la ciudad, no tenia un camino fijo, todo lo que queria era alejarse de ese lugar, pero sobre todo de él; de el al que le habia regalado los 2 años mas felices de su vida, a el que se convertiria en su "esposo", pero al parecer el destino le jugo mal, muy mal

**:****FLASHBACK****:**

_-queridos hermanos, estamo reunidos hoy aquí para unir a estas dos personas decia el sacerdote dirigiendose a la pareja enfrente de el- hoy Sakura y Sai uniran sus vidas para ser un solo ser en el sacramento del santo matrimonio; pero antes de proseguir hay alguien aquí que no quiera __que estas dos personas unan sus vidas- de repente una rubia despampanante_

_-Perdoname Sakura, pero Sai no se puede casar contigo_

_-Pero que dices Ino, sabes que Sai me ama_

_-SI TANTO TE AMA POR QUE SE METIO CONMIGO Y POR SU MALDITA CULPA ESTOY ESPERANDO UN HIJO-dijo Ino con lagrimas en sus ojos, ya que por primera vez hablaba de Sai con odio y no con el amor que creyo tener_

_-Sai- la voz de Sakura sonaba trizte y con coraje-dime que no es verdad_

_-Sakura, yo…_

_-NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR NI UNA SOLA PALABRA MAS, VETE DE MI VISTA, TE DETESTO, NUNCA PENSE EN QUE TU ME PUDIERAS HACER ESTO-sale corriendo de la iglesia con la mirada espectadora de todos los invitados no sin antes aventarle la sortija de compromiso en su cara_

_-SAKURA, ESPERA NO ES LO QUE CREES-dice Sai, pero ya es tarde, Sakura se ha perdido entre la gente_

**:****ENDFLASHBACK****:**

"No entiendo por que Sai me hizo esto, y con mi mejor amiga" pensaba para si Sakura "lo odio, nunca lo perdonare, ahora entiendo el cambio de actitud de Ino, ella siempre me decia que me tenia envidia al ser yo quien se casara con Sai, pero desde hace un mes ella cambio y siempre que le preguntaba sus sentimientos hacia a el me contestaba con otra cosa. No se si a ella la perdonare, pero a Sai lo odio" y de sus hermosos ojos jade empezaron a salir de nueva cuenta lagrimas.

Cerca de donde estaba Sakura, se encontraba un peliazabache caminando, sin direccion fija, ya que para el gran Sasuke Uchiha no habia nada mas 'reconfrontante' que salir a caminas, pero esa noche era diferente, sabia que Sakura hoy estaria unida al estar con un hombre que no fuera el para el resto de su vida, y eso le dolia en el alma, pero su orgullo, el estupido orgullo Uchiha fue mas fuerte y no pudo confesarle sus sentimientos y ahora se lamentaba. Pero el sabia que era demasiado tarde, pero se sorprendio de gran manera al verla ahí llorando, se hacerco a ella sin que se diera cuenta y cuando estuvieron frente a frente le dijo:

-¿Que no se supone que una molestia como tu deberia estar en un gran banquete con su ahora esposo?- le dijo Sasuke a Sakura

-Sasuke-kun...-no pudo terminar su frase ya que fue corriendo hacia el para abrazarlo y le dijo en voz baja-Sasuke-kun, Sai, Sai es un patan, no nos casamos y ahora el, el espera un hijo con Ino….

-¿QUE EL QUE?


	2. Gracias Sasuke

**Mi primer fic**

**no sean crueles soy nueva**

**espero comentarios sobre este cap**

**Ja ne**

**pd. Perdonen a mi Inner, esta vez se metio mucho (Inner: Oye)**

**ahora si**

**

* * *

**

Cap.2 Gracias Sasuke

-¡Pero como fue posible que el te hiciera esto Sakura!– decía el Uchiha tratándose de controlar –Pero claro, detrás de esa sonrisita de niño bueno se encontraba el patán que es realmente-

-Pero Sasuke, yo, yo fui la culpable de todos esto- decía Sakura con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-En sima de todo esto te hechas tu la culpa, tsk Sakura cuando vas a cambiar, cuando no vas a dejar que te controlen, cuando vas a crecer, cuando dejaras de ser una molestia.

-Sabes Sasuke, tienes razón, lo que me hizo Sai no fue mi culpa, a la mejor y no era el indicado para mi-ya sus palabras salían con mas seriedad mientras se secaba unas lagrimas traviesas.

-Y bien que piensas hacer

-Veras yo…

Mientras tanto, un grupo de chicos estaba empeñado en buscar a su amiga, ya que había salido y no se fijaron hacía que dirección se dirigía.

-Sakura-chan ¿Dónde estas?-gritaba Naruto que gritaba con gran desesperación-Sakura-chaaaan-

-Naruto, no creo que la encontremos, además ya ha caído la noche, tal vez ya allá regresado a su casa.

-Tú lo crees Tenten

-Estoy segura, pero tal vez los otros ya la hayan encontrado, recuerda que Neji y los otros salieron preocupados.

-Es verdad, hasta Itachi y mi hermana salieron con ellos

(INNER: Como que la hermana de Naruto Iop: Tu te callas y deja que continúe)

-Si tienes razón, Kaede-chan aprecia demasiado a Sakura, casi como si fuera su hermana.

-Esta bien Tenten, vámonos, te pasare a dejar a tu casa, ya que Tu Marido me lo pidió

-Neji te pidió eso?-la cara de asombro de Tenten era algo graciosa

-Si, y si no lo hago, le contara a Hiashi-sama lo mío con Hinata-chan TT

"Pobre Naruto, pero eso le pasa por andar a escondidas" pensaba para sus adentros Tenten y con una gotita en la cabeza.

Por lo tanto en otro lugar, no muy cerca de ellos se encontraba otra pareja, se encontraba en la misma misión de encontrar a su amiga

-Oye Itachi ya me cansé, descansemos un poco por favor-le decía una pelirroja al moreno de su lado

-No Kaede, será mejor que te lleve a tu casa, tal vez los otros ya la hallan encontrado o…

-¿O que Itachi?

-El tonto de mi hermano menor se la allá topado

-Pero eso seria imposible, esos dos juntos y ahora no lo creo

-Si tienes razón, no se porque se me vino esa idea a la cabeza, pero bueno, será mejor irnos

-Si Itachi- y los dos toman su camino hacia la casa de la familia Uzumaki Namikase (No se si se escriba así)

Por otro lado Sakura estaba llegando a la gran casa de la familia Uchiha, ya que Sasuke le pidió que fueran allá para que se secara, pues se encontraba empapada por la lluvia que se había soltado (Inner: si claro y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra Iop: Mejor cállate y déjame seguir con la historia, además si quiero poner a Sasuke-papacito-Uchiha así no es tu problema Inner: ¬¬+)

-Sasuke, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero tengo que irme, deben de estar preocupados

-Si así lo quieres Sakura, no te detendré, pero recuerda que Sai también te debe de estar buscando.

-Tienes razón, será mejor que me quede aquí hasta que pase un rato

-Oye, espérame aquí, te iré a buscar algo para que te cambies y te quites eso mojado

-Gracias Sasuke- y después de un rato, regresaba Sasuke con un pijama que le pertenecía a su madre

-Ponte esto, es de mi madre, estarás más cómoda

-Sasuke, dime- los ojos de la chica se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas-alguna vez te han traicionado así

-Varias veces, no le tomo mucha importancia, ya que son cosas que por alguna razón suceden- Sakura no podía reconocer al chico que estaba junto a ella, de no se por que lo conoce de mucho tiempo, juraría que siempre a sido así de abierto con sus sentimientos y que no parecía el chico frío y calculador que conocía- pero… creo que si hubo una que me daño mucho, y gracias a ella no creo en el amor

-Así, pero que te parece si dejamos esta conversación para otro día si

-Esta bien, esta noche dormirás en mi habitación

-Hee, esto pero no será mucha molestia y tu donde dormirías

-En la habitación de mis padres, ahora se encuentran en un viaje de negocios y nada de peros, no te puedo dejar ir y mucho menos sabiendo como estas y como esta el clima halla fuera.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun- y así el pequeño Uchiha acompaño a la Haruno a donde descansaría esta noche.

Una hora más tarde todos los chicos, amigos de la ojiverde estaban en la casa de Neji

-Y bien, pudieron encontrarla- decía Kaede muy desesperada

-No, parece como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra- decía Tenten

-Pobre de Sakura-chan ella no se merecía esto de parte de Sai- decía Hinata que era la primera vez que hablaba

-Es verdad, yo no pensé que le hiciera esto a ella, pero me sorprende mas Ino, ya que no lo guardo y se lo fue a decir-dijo Itachi

-Es de admirarse de ella, ya que nadie en su sano juicio lo diría, pero me alegro de que no se allá casado, ella merecía a otra persona- dijo Naruto con el corazón en la mano

(Inner. Naruto, diciendo eso òÓ Iop: voy a sacar un bozal para callarte y para que me dejes continuar ¬¬ Inner: XD)

-¿Por qué lo dices Naruto?-pregunto Neji a su amigo/rival/primo-cuñado

-No lo se, pero creo que muy pronto lo sabremos, bueno chicos mañana seguiremos con la búsqueda, Kaede nos vamos

-Pero Naruto, tu tienes que acompañar a Hinata-chan

-Si Naruto, yo acompañare a Kaede a tu casa- decía el mayor de los Uchiha

-Como quieras, bueno nos vemos y si alguien sabe algo por favor avisen si

-Si Naruto, adiós

Y Cada uno se fue a sus respectivas casas, después de dejar a Kaede, Itachi decide ir a su casa y descansar

-pensé que nunca llegarías o que estarías "ocupado" con Kaede, hermano

-Sasuke, que haces despierto

-Esperándote para decirte que Sakura esta aquí

-_Y se cumplió lo que dije-_pensó para sus adentros Itachi-Debo hablarle a Kaede, esta preocupada por ella

-Has lo que quieras

Y así el menor de los Uchiha se fue a descansar

A la mañana siguiente, la peli rosa se despertaba pesadamente, y al abrir los ojos se encontró con los de una pelirroja

-Sakura-chan, no nos vuelvas a hacer esto, estábamos preocupados

-Lo siento, pero que más podía hacer, después de eso

-Tienes razón, lo bueno que Itachi me llamo, y no le he dicho a nadie que estas aquí, pero cuéntame como te encontró Sasuke

-Fue algo extraño pues se paseaba por el mismo parque

-Esta historia se me hace conocida- decía la oji azul y Sakura puso cara de no entender-No me hagas caso, mira te traje un cambio, vístete si y luego tu y yo daremos un paseo

-Vale- ya si se metió al baño de la habitación.

* * *

Gracias a Gaara.Maniaka y Suigetsu-kun por sus comentarios

asi se me olvidaba, aqui aparecera la hermana de Naruto, obviamente creada por mi jejej y es prometida de Itachi

bueno adios

espero revews


	3. ME DEBES ALGO HERMANO

**LO SE ME HE TARDADO MUCHO (INNER:A VER DILES POR QUE) PUES POR QUE... UN PERRO VINO Y MOJO MI CPU Y LO TUVE QUE MANDAR A ARREGLAR. **

**INNER: NO ES CIERTO LO QUE SUCEDE ES QUE NO TUVO TIEMPO**

**IOP:WENO SI ES VERDAD ESTUBE OCUPADILLA**

**INNER: DILES QUE CUANTO TE VAS A TARDAR**

**IOP: PUES NO SE, TAL VEZ EN UNOS DIASTAL VEZ MAS**

**WENO AKI LES DEJO EL 3 CAP**

* * *

Al pasar el día, le contó a Kaede como la había encontrado el menor de los Uchiha, y por que en esos momentos se encontraba así, y que ahora lo unico que quería era estar en su casa, reacomodando todas sus cosas

Al pasar el día, le contó a Kaede como la había encontrado el menor de los Uchiha, y por que en esos momentos se encontraba así, y que ahora lo único que quería era estar en su casa, reacomodando todas sus cosas.

-Sakura-chan, no creo que sea el momento, además ya te dijimos que te fueras a nuestra casa a descansar

- Lo se Naruto, pero no creo que sea conveniente, además, aquí voy a estar bien

-Sakura no seas tan testadura, además y si viene Sai no se de que sea capas de hacerte

-Kaede, te agradecería que ese nombre no lo menciones

-Lo siento Sakura, pero entiende

-Voy a estar bien, no se preocupen

Por otro lado, se encontraba Sasuke paseando como solía hacerlo cuando algo lo perturbaba.

-_no entiendo por que me preocupo por ella, ya no se. Desde que me entere que se iba a casar me he puesto mal por eso, pero que cosas estoy pensando, será acaso que, no, no lo creo yo me prometí ya no enamorarme.-_ Pero para su desgracia o fortuna es sacado de esos sentimientos gracias a su móvil.

BIIIP BIIIP

-¿Quién podrá ser? Bueno Sasuke al habla

-Vaya hasta que me contestas, te he marcado varias veces

- Que quieres Itachi

-que me acompañes a la casa de Sakura-chan, ahí esta con Kaede y Naruto

-Y que quieres que yo haga

-Que te estés con Sakurita, ya que Naruto tiene que ir con Hinata, pero nos pidió que Kaede y yo lo acompañáramos.

-Eso es todo, que vaya con ustedes

-Lo siento tienes que hacerlo o…

-No y es mi ultima decisión

-Esta bien, mama y papa se enteraran de lo ocurrido en una de sus ausencias

-No lo hagas

-Has lo que te pido

-¿Dónde nos vemos?

-Fuera del departamento de Sakura dentro de 20 minutos, bueno adiós

-Si, si adiós

Pasado un rato en que los dos tiernos hermanitos Uchiha que se "quieren" mucho

(Inner: de donde sacas tantas babosadas. Iop: Pues no se, eso dímelo tu y no son babosadas)

Bueno como decía, se encontraron los hermanos Uchiha fuera del departamento de Sakura

-Bien Sasuke, tu misión será que no te le despegues a Sakurita en ningún momento

-Si, pero por que no lo hace tu novia o Naruto

-Por que nosotros tenemos otro compromiso

-Esta bien, pero esto no es solo por lo de lo "ocurrido" verdad

-Estas en lo correcto, tambien es el favor que me debes por la emborrachada del otro día

-Esta bien

En ese momento se escucho como llamaban a la puerta del departamento de Sakura

-Yo voy Sakura, tal vez sea Itachi

-Esta bien, yo solo quiero descansar

Al abrir la puerta Kaede se quedó pasmada pues frente a ella a Sasuke

-Bien Sasuke, que haces aquí

-Preguntale a tu novio "cuñadita"

-Sabes bien que me molesta que me llames así

-Lo se pero no puedo evitarlo, por sierto, Itachi los espera allá abajo en el auto

-Ya vamos, pero entra para que te estes con Sakura, sabes algo. Me preocupa siempre que esta así, y no es la primera vez

-A que te refieres Kaede

-No, a nada.- dijo Kaede –_Que tonta, por poco y le digo que la otra vez se puso así por el_

_-_Esta bien, a dile a mi tonto hermano mayor que la próxima vez que quiera un favor así, me avise con tiempo

-Si. Si lo que digas, ahora mete tu trasero y ve con Sakura en lo que nosotros nos vamos

-Si andale

Por otro lado se encontraba una rubia vagando por toda la ciudad. Parecia que tenia su mirada perdida en la nada hasta que choco con alguien

-Señorita se encuentra bien- le dijo un hombre de unos 20 años pelirrojo

-Si gracias, es solo que…- ya no pudo decir mas ya que se perdio en esa mirada azul que la cautibó

-Gaara apresurate, tu hermanita esta que echa chispas – le decia otro hombre de unos 23 años

-Si, si voy para allá, disculpeme señorita, pero lo que pasa es que yo tampoco me fije, estamos buscando una direccion, ya que el prometido de mi hermana vive por aquí

-Así, se puede saber quien es, tal vez yo lo conosco. Pero que descortes soy, no me he presentado, me llamo Ino Yamanaka

-Es un placer, mi nombre es Gaara.

-Bueno, y a quien andan buscando

-Su nombre es Shikamaru Nara, a oido hablar de el

-Si, si, es un buen amigo mio, si quiere lo acompaño

Así se encaminaron hacia la casa del Nara

Por otro lado, una pareja se encontraba charlando

-Bien, ahora que fallo

-No lo se, la escupida de Ino apareció

-Esto hecho nuestros planes a bajo

-Si lo se, pero no te preocupes, ya veremos como solucionamos esto

-Si amor, pero que sea rápido, esos dos nos la tienen que pagar

* * *

**QUINES SON LOS AMANTES Y A QUE SE REFERIAN EN QUE LO TIENEN QUE PAGAR**

**QUE SUCEDERA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

**MI INNER NO ME INTERRUMPIRA EL PROXIMO CAP (INNER: OYE nn)**

**QUIEREN QUE GAARA E INO SEAN MAS QUE CONOSIDOS O SIMPLES AMIGOS**

**PODRA SASUKE SER MI NOVIO (AGAN DE CUENTA QUE UNA SHURIKEN CASI ME PEGA YA QUE ERA SAKURA) ERA BROMA SAKU, ENTONCES**

**SASUKE Y SAKURA PODRAN REVIVIR SU AMOR REPRIMIDO Y...**

**MUCHAS SORPRESAS MAS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**INNER: PARECES SERIE ANTIGUA, DAS VERGÜENZA AJENA**

**IOP. RECUERDA QUE LO PUSE POR QUE FUE TU IDEA**

**INNER: POR ESO DIGO QUE ERES UNA GENIASA**

**IOP.¬¬U SI SI CLARO INNER**

**WENO AI DEJAN REVIEWS **

**SEE YA**


	4. Estupida decision

**Este es el cap 4 y es mas largo de lo que esperaba**

**inner: si si mucho bla bla bla y menos accion, weno pero dejenla se le ofrecera algo**

**quieres que te haga algo inner**

**inner: nop, yo aki de habladora ya sabes nnU**

**weno aki el cap 4**

**N/A: naruto y sus personajes no me pertenece, todo es obra del gran Masashi Kishimoto **

* * *

Al entrar al departamento de Sakura, Sasuke se quedo embobado viendo las fotos que había por todos lados, pero en especial a una, aquella que se había tomado hacía algún tiempo, eran ellos dos, tal parece esa foto se la tomaron en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sakura, para ser exactos en el numero 15, y vaya si lo recordaba muy bien, fue ahí que por culpa del tonto de Naruto, Sakura y él se habían quedado encerrados en el baño de esta. Tan solo recordar esas imágenes reflejaba una sonrisa socarrona, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos.

-Sasuke-teme, cuida a Sakura-chan, estamos muy preocupados por ella, no sabemos de lo que pueda ser capas

-Oye dobe, no crees que la estés subestimando, además se que ella no hará una locura, la conozco muy bien y eso me sorprende de ti, ya que la conoces mas que yo desde ese accidente.

-Tienes razón teme, no se en que estaba pensando

Por lo lejos se escuchaban unos gritos de cierta pelirroja que decía mas bien gritaba a mas no poder que le haría a Naruto si no bajaba rápido

-Kaede, no crees que es demasiado, además, tu hermanito esta hablando con su ''cuñado''

-¿Por qué dices eso Itachi? Yo que sepa esos dos no se quieren

-Oye, tú y yo sabemos más que todos, su relación lo olvidas preciosa

-Claro que no Itachi, pero tengo miedo de que se vuelvan ha hacer daño, además, ten en cuenta que esos dos están por ahí y no van a tener piedad para hacerles algo a ellos.

-Tienes razón y más por lo ocurrido ese día.

-Tienes razón amor, pero, POR QUE DEMONIOS NO BAJAS NARUTO, NOS TENEMOS QUE IR RAPIDO

-Ya, ya, solo le estaba diciendo al teme que cuidara bien a Sakura-chan

-Naruto, mi hermano la cuidara bien, pero ahora tenemos que irnos tu tienes algo importante que hacer cierto

-si ya no me lo recuerdes.

Así los tres tomaron camino hacia la gran casa de la familia Hyuga, y por que no decirlo, todos estaban nerviosos, tanto el rubio que iba a pedirle oficialmente permiso al señor Hiashi para andar con su hija, Hinata, y Kaede e Itachi ya que estos dos van como testigos y la primera va como tutora legal del joven Uzumaki.

No muy lejos de ellos se encontraba una rubia caminando con tres jóvenes que iban a ver al "señor problemático", como lo llamaba Ino cariñosamente.

-Y díganme, de donde conocen a Shikamaru, por que el casi no sale de la ciudad y si lo hace siempre es en compañía de algunos amigos nuestros

-Es algo raro, ya que una vez, cuando el fue a Suna con Sasuke Uchiha a firmar un contrato con nosotros, mi hermana me fue a llevar unos papeles importantes, y fue ahí donde surgió el flechazo de ellos dos

-Gaara, no deberías de hablar de eso, además, tanto Kankuro, Sasuke y tú fueron los que organizaron esa cita, y vaya si se las agradezco, y por ser descortés, me llamo Temari

-Y yo soy Kankuro, soy el mayor de ellos dos

-A vaya, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka, y al parecer ya hemos llegado a la casa de Shikamaru.

-Que bien, que gras sorpresa se va a llevar Shika.

En la gran mansión Hyuga, se estaba disputando una "guerra" de palabras entre el, jefe de esa familia, y la representante de la familia Uzumaki Namikase

-Por que no acepta Hiashi-sama que tanto mi torpe hermano como su dulce hija quieren estar juntos

-Por que no se me da la gana, además, que le puede ofrecer el a mi dulce niña

-Pues le puede ofrecer muchas cosas, además también puede ofrecerle su amor que es puro

-Déjenme pensarlo en… 100 años

En ese instante Naruto tomo la palabra (Inner: eso es Naruto tú puedes convencerlo de que no eres un tarado. Iop: la tarada es otra ósea mi molesta Inner. Y no me interrumpas)

-con todo respeto Hiashi-sama, pero a Hinata-chan la quiero de verdad, ella es mi razón de seguir adelante, y de una cosa estoy seguro, no me importa como pero la protegeré con mi vida.

Estas palabras llegaron tanto a los oídos como a las mentes y los corazones ahí presentes. Y fue donde Neji tomo la palabra.

-Hiashi-sama, Naruto a demostrado ser todo un caballero y con lo mucho que lo conozco se que no se atrevería a dañar a Hinata, también se que sus bases familiares, a pesar de que sus padres murieron, se has sabido enfrentar al mundo, y se que haría feliz a Hinata

-Esta bien Uzumaki, te dejare andar con mi hija, pero con la condición de que no la hagas sufrir te quedo claro niño??

-Si Hiashi-sama

-Y dile a tu hermana que la próxima vez que vengan no haga tanto escándalo

-Yo no hice escándalo Hiashi-sama, sino fue usted por no querer aceptar la realidad

Y empezaron otra guerra de palabras y a los pobres de Itachi y Naruto la tuvieron que sacar casi a rastras

-A veces no entiendo como puedes estar con ella Itachi

-Esa es la misma razón por la que yo no entiendo por que esta contigo Hinata, pero…

Fueron interrumpidos pues Hinata salía corriendo y fue directamente a abrazar a Naruto

-Naruto-Kun vamos a cenar nosotros cuatro esta noche por lo de hoy si

-Claro que si Hinata-chan además a si a mi hermana se le pasa el coraje

-Que te parece si vamos a Ichiraku Ramen

-Claro cuñada y así veremos quien come mas hermano

(Inner: Se nota que son hermanos. Iop: te estas ganando que te encierre verdad. Inner: bueno ya no te interrumpo, que carácter)

Por otro lado, mientras Sasuke se encontraba viendo las fotografías en la sala, a Sakura le parecía que no había nadie en su casa, así que tomo la decisión de salir por la puerta falsa de todos sus problemas ahogándose en la tina de baño, pero no falto mucho para que Sasuke se diera cuenta, pues sospechaba desde que llego la razón por la cual ella se quería quedar sola, así que decidió ir con ella, pero como no le contestaba decidió entrar a la fuerza y vio como del baño salía una gran cantidad de agua entro y ahí la vio, a su flor de cerezo tratando de ahogarse, pero se lo impido ya que la saco justo a tiempo.

-Que intentabas hacer tonta, no ves que te haces daño

-Déjame Sasuke no sabes de lo que estoy sufriendo

-Y como lo sabes Sakura, si no lo recuerdas una vez te lo dije, me dañaron mucho y no creo por eso en el amor

-Sasuke-Kun yo…

-Sakura, recuerdas que hace mas o menos medio año me encontraste en ese mismo lugar donde yo te encontré, pues veras ese día no te quise decir nada, pero creo que tu y yo tenemos algo en común, nos han traicionado y en nuestras respectivas "bodas", por ella ya no creo en el amor o eso creí yo

-Quien es ella Sasuke-Kun?

-Karin, me dejo plantado, tenia tanto coraje que para no desquitarme con nadie, me fui a caminar me senté en esa misma banca de ese parque y llegaste tu, y como siempre llegaste a consolarme molestia

-Es cierto, perdona por decir eso, pero me duele mucho

-Y no te culpo, bueno si, por que no tengo nada de ropa aquí en tu casa y esta toda mojada

-Pues quítatela, ponla en la secadora y ponte una toalla

-No te importaría

-Claro que no, para eso somos amigos no

-Si tienes razón tenemos esa promesa los tres

-Si Sasuke

Así paso toda la tarde y parte de la noche. Cuando se seco la ropa de Sasuke y Sakura estaba cambiada decidieron ir a comprar algo para hacer de cenar

-Oye Sasuke-Kun, tú nunca te has enamorado de una amiga-esto lo dijo con un poco de sonrojo

-Si, pero no creo que ella me corresponda y tu

-Si, si estoy enamorada de un amigo, desde hace mucho, a pesar de que estaba con Sai, no lo podía sacar de mi mente, siempre esta presente y cuando lo necesito ahí esta para darme apoyo, y yo estoy para el

-Se puede saber quien es Sakura

-Si tu me dices de quien lo estas tu Sasuke

-Esta bien pues yo…

Fueron interrumpidos por dos parejas que se les iba acercando

-Que bueno que la pudiste sacar teme, nos preocupamos mucho por ella, pensamos que haría una locura

-Si hermano, y se bien muy bien juntos-la cara que puso Itachi decía 'los cache, se que sienten el uno por el otro' mientras Sasuke y Sakura estaban rojos

-Sakura-Chan, Sasuke-Kun vamos a ir a Ichikaru a comer vienen con nosotros- les dijo Hinata

-Esta bien, vamos Sasuke-Kun

-si no me queda de otra- y al oido le dijo-_tenemos tu y yo una conversación pendiente entendido Sakura_- y ella solo pudo asentir con la cabeza

Pero no muy lejos de ellos los observaban dos chicos

-míralos, están juntos

-Me dan asco y pensar que pudimos estar casados con ellos

-Ya cálmate Karin, además, se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea

-Dime Sai, no soporto verlos juntos

-Que preciosa, te molesta verlos juntos

-No es eso, sino que los odio después de lo que nos hicieron

-Ya lo se, pero lo tienen que pagar lentamente.

Por otro lado, casi al otro lado de la ciudad se encontraban se encontraban Ino. Gaara, Kankuro y Temari esperando que abrieran la puerta

-Shikamaru, abre soy yo, Ino, aquí has personas que quieren verte

-Y si no esta Gaara?

-No lo creo, lo llame hoy por la mañana y me dijo que estaría aquí

-Donde se abra metido, bueno no importa, el es, como decirlo, tan problemático que de seguro se ha de a ver quedado dormido y como siempre que venimos a buscarlo nos deja una llave guardada, mmm... veamos donde estará, a si ya recuerdo, siempre la deja ahí- y señala lo que parece un "intento" de maseta

Al entrar lo encontraron…

* * *

**Ke habran encontrado**

**Sasuke y sakura se confesaran su amor**

**Inner: dejara de ser asi ella (se escucha un golpe) era broma, que caracter**

**Ke es lo que planena karin y sai**

**Todo esto y mas en el proximo capitulo**

**P.D. dejer reviews si les gusto y si falle en algo**

**tambien para saber si quieren un gaaxino please**

**nos vemos luego**


	5. Te dije lo que tenia que decir

Yo aki de nuevo jejeje n_nU

no me maten estaba ocupada y hasta ahorita tenia una escapatoria de todo(si claro como no, di la verdad)

esa es la verdad, examenes trabajos, odio el kinto semestre de prepa

weno aki el cap5 jeje no leemos aya abajo

* * *

Y como si la voz de Ino fuera de adivino (óigase el sarcasmo) el joven Nara se encontraba dormido en su sofá y al parecer algo no olía bien, y no era el cigarro medio encendido en el cenicero de la mesa sino como algo dentro de la cocina que se estaba quemando

-Hay Shikamaru, despierta, algo se quema- gritaba desesperadamente Temari.

-No despierta que hacemos- dijo Gaara y viendo a Ino con cara de 'déjenmelo a ami' y de la nada (INNER: Como que de la nada. IOP: ya vas a empezar) como decía, de la nada saco una de esas bocinas que parecen aerosol

-Shikamaru Nara despierta tu casa se quema- y se despertó todo soñoliento y preocupado

-¿Qué pasa? Pero si son ustedes. Por que no llamaron a la puerta

-Por que conociéndote sabría que estarías dormidote, ah veces Shikamaru eres tan problemático

-A mira quien lo dice chica problemas, y ustedes, pensé que lle…., oigan algo huele mal será que se… o no la cena- y sale disparado para la cocina al regresar-se quemo la cena que les tenia preparada

-No te preocupes Shikamaru, mejor vamos a un restaurante de por aquí y me enseñas la ciudad te parece amor- le dijo Temari con cara de niña buena

(INNER: Aaaay que tierno, IOP: ya no me interrumpas)

-Si, Temari tiene razón Shikamaru, mejor vamos a un restaurante de por aquí- esto lo dijo Kankuro (INNER: Vaya hasta que habla, IOP: YA CALLATE)

-Esta bien solo dejen me voy a cambiar, deberás que tener visitas es problemático, pero mas problemático es cuando se te quema la cena

-Muy bien esta decido y, oye Ino te gustaría acompañarnos- Le pregunto Gaara

-No lo se, ahora tengo otras cosas que hacer y no me gustaría interrumpir su tiempo

-Vamos Ino, tu y yo tenemos algo de que hablar- le dijo Shikamaru que venia bajando las escaleras –además, así no solo hablare yo para que ellos conozcan la ciudad, entonces que dices Ino

-Esta bien los acompañare, pero eso de lo que tienes que hablar conmigo es respecto a Sakura cierto- pregunto Ino

-Si, tenemos que arreglar ese problema con ella, y como casi tu hermano, debo decirte que eres problemática.

Mientras tanto en otro sitio, para ser exactos en Ichikaru's se encontraban en una competencia de comida nuestro consentido Naruto y su hermana

- No es justo Kaede-chan, siempre comes más que yo

- Lo siento ototo, pero yo necesito comer más

- Y preciosa hay alguna razón por la que lo haces

- Es que en el trabajo me pidieron que subiera algo de peso

- Y, Yo te encuentro en buena forma

- Es quieren que suba unos 3 o 4 kilos mas

- Hay Kaede, como dice Shikamaru, que problemático es ser modelo

- Lo se Sasuke, pero que le vamos ha hacer

- Si es así Kaede, entonces te tendré que llevar con un nutreólogo- Le dijo Itachi abrazando a su novia

-Wow Kaede-chan, se ve que Itachi-Kun te quiere mucho- les dijo Hinata

-Muchas gracias Hinata, y tu Sakura que opinas

- he, perdón concuerdo con lo dicho por Hinata

-Esta bien esta decidido, mañana Kaede voy a pasar por ti para ir con un nutreólogo- esto se lo dijo Itachi que se paraba para pagar la cuenta

-Gracias amor, a y Sakura, hoy te iras a quedar a mi casa y no quiero un no como respuesta

-Pero Kaede yo, no…- se lo decía Sakura para poder salir de ese embrollo

-Ella tiene razón Sakura, lo mejor será que te quedes con ellos, aparte si se acerca a ti él, no podremos estar cerca- esto lo dijo mas serio y frío que siempre Sasuke

-Sasuke, tu…- lo dijo en susurro Naruto ya que el y los otros sabían del extraño cariño de esos dos.

-Bien Sasuke, debemos irnos, por favor lleva a Sakura a la casa de Kaede por favor

-Si Itachi si, a que hora vas a regresar a casa

-no lo se, pero lo mas probable se que dentro de un rato mas, ya que estamos ocupados arreglando unas cosas

-Esta bien como sea, Sakura vámonos

-Si Sasuke-Kun

No muy lejos donde se encontraban ellos, una pareja los observaba con rabia

-No entiendo por que MI Sasuke-Kun esta con esa pelos de chicle

-Eh mas respeto a MI Sakura-chan

-Bueno, bueno, ahora como le haremos para el plan para separarlos

No lo se, pero algo se nos tendrá que ocurrir algo y pronto, sino esos dos…

Camino hacia la casa de Sakura, para ir a recoger algunas cosas, iban muy callados, pero Sakura decidió romper ese silencio

-Nee, Sasuke-Kun, por que tu me proteges tanto

-A que te refieres Sakura

-Desde que tengo uso de memoria, recuerdo que tú siempre estabas ahí para mí cuando te necesitaba, por que-

-No lo se, la costumbre de tener una molestia como amiga

-Esto es enserio Sasuke

-Esta bien, la verdad es que no se que haría si te pasara algo a ti- lo dijo volteando la mirada para que no notara su sonrojo

-Sasuke, y nuestro tema pendiente, de saber i te has enamorado de una amiga tuya-

-Tú lo has hecho, te has enamorado de un amigo tuyo

-Yo… si. Y…. aun…. Lo….estoy- Cuando lo dijo agacho la mirada muy apenada, por que de ser así, le confesaría sus sentimientos- y tu

-Yo si lo estoy pero no se si ella me corresponda-

- Ah, ya veo y quien es

-Dilo tu primero

-Pues esa persona eres tu Sasuke- Sasuke se sorprendió por que nunca pensó que su mejor amiga de la infancia le estuviera contando todo eso- Lo siento, no creí que…- pero ya no pudo decir mas pues estaban unos labios sobre los suyos. Primero fue un beso suave, que se fue haciendo más pasional. Tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

-Sakura, de esa amiga de la que estaba hablando eres tú, pero cuando me entere de que te casaba con Sai, pensé que tú y yo nunca pudiéramos estar juntos

-Sasuke-Kun, sabes por que le agradecí a Ino el no haberme casado con el, por que no lo amaba, no se por que iba a cometer la estupidez de casarme con el, te quiero mucho y eso era en lo único que pensaba ese día

Sakura yo…- ya no pudo decir nada por que de nuevo estaban besándose, ahora por iniciativa de Sakura.

Pero en un carro, estaban observando con los ojos llenos de ira una pareja

-Sabes Sai, los odio, odio a cada uno, de no ser por que se tuvieron que reencontrar ahora ambos estaríamos casados con ellos

-Tienes razón, pero creo que esto no les durara mucho

-Tenemos que hacer algo, no aguanto verlos así

* * *

ke les parecio, les gusto no

ke le cambio ke no

les gusto la confencio

please dejen reviews

onegai sayo

tratare de buir pronto la conti de konoha gakuen y de este fic XD

_KAEDE UCHIHA_


	6. Preguntas, respuestas y sorpresas

GOMEN POR NO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO

PERO MI IMAGINACION PUF SE FUE

10000 DISCULPAS

* * *

Entraron al departamento de Sakura, como si fueran unos recién casados, mientras ella se dirigia a la cocina el se sentaba en el sofa negro, observando mas fotos que se encontraban ahí

-Sasuke-Kun, quieres un poco de café

-Si, gracias Sakura

Al regresar Sakura, traia una taza de café negro para el y una de café con leche para ella (INNER: Wakala, ami no me gusta IOP: Tonta, si te gusta pero no como café con leche, si no un mokaccino INNER: pero no es café con leche en si, también tiene chocolate IOP: Ya callate quieres)

-Toma- le dijo presentándole la taza frente a el en la mesita de la sala

-Sakura, quisiera hablar contigo de algo importante- le dijo muy serio

-De que quieres hablar

-De donde conociste a Sai

-Pues veras, dos años después de que te fuiste a estudiar a Estados unidos, yo me fui a Mexico ha estudiar medicina en una de sus prestigiosas escuelas*, ahí lo conoci, primero empezo como una amistad, luego me pidio que fuera su novia, regresamos a Japón por que el me dijo que era de aquí, y lo demas tu ya lo sabes

-A, pero por que te propuso matrimonio

-Despues de que nos vimos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hinata-chan, ahora que lo recuerdo, ese día nos volvimos encontrar y esa tal Karin iba contigo o me equivoco

-Es verdad iba con ella

-La llegaste a amar

-No lo se, solo se que te amo a ti

-Yo también te amo Sasuke-Kun

Lejos de donde se encontraban ellos había un grupo cinco personas caminando hacia un restaurante, cuando de repente Ino se empieza a sentir mareada y por lo mismo pierda el equilibrio, Gaara la agarra

-Te encuentras bien

-Si gracias Gaara

-Será mejor que regreses a tu casa te vez muy palida

-Si tienes razón, entonces otro día los acompañare ha cenar

-Ino, estas segura que te puedes ir tu sola a tu caa

-Si Shikamaru, tu llevalos a cenar

-De acuerdo, pero cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme

-Lo hare, gracias por preocuparte

-Yo te acompañare Ino- le dijo Gaara e hizo que ino se sonrojra

-Hermano, pero la cena con Shika-Kun

-Luego ire con ustedes, pero será mejor que alguien la acompañe no creen

-Esta bien, bueno nos vemos

-Gaara, no deviste, deverias ir con ellos a cenar

-Y dejar que una señorita vaya sola a su casa, claro que no, soy un caballero

-Gracias, Gaara

-No hay por que

Y así los dos toman camino hacia la casa de la chica Yamanaka, que ha sus 20 años vivia sola en un pequeño departamento.

Por otro lado iba otra pareja platicando muy animadamente

-Crees, que deberiamos decirles la verdad Itachi-

-No, creo que todavía no es tiempo

-Pero, si Naruto se llega a dar cuenta

-No se dara cuenta, por que antes de que diga algo, tu y yo ya viviremos juntos Kaede

-Itachi, te amo mucho

-Yo también te amo Kaede- y así le da un tierno beso a su novia, pronto prometida. Poco a poco se fueron separando por falta de aire, al recobrarlo ella le dijo débilmente audible pero que el escucho bien

-Itachi no aguanto las ganas de estar ya casada contigo y tener a nuestro hijo ya en nuestros brazos

-Pero para eso faltan 7 meses

-Lo se, pero ya lo quiero tener con nosotros

-Kaede, el día que me lo dijiste me hiciste el hombre mas feliz del mundo- lo dijo tocando su aun plano vientre

-Lo se tonto, saltaste y lloraste de la emocion

-Si, bueno, vamos a pasar a dejarte a tu casa para que descances y mañana llevarte con el obstreta, vaya no crei que engañariamos a los chicos con lo de la dieta de tu trabajo

-Pero Itachi, eso también es verdad, aunque creo que ahora solo modelare ropa de mujer embarazada- se lo dijo con una de esas sonrisas que tanto la caracterizaba (INNER: aclaro, que casi sus sonrisas son como las de Naruto)

-Bueno vámonos, que también Sakura llegara a tu casa

-Si

Regresando con Sasuke y Sakura

-Sakura, dime algo, Sai nunca te toco

-Intento varias veces pero nunca pudo, siempre lo detenia

-A ya veo, oye tenemos que irnos

-Sasuke te puedes quedar conmigo esta noche

-Pero Sakura, le prometimos a Kaede que irias a su casa

-Lo se, pero no se por que sospecho que mejor otro día

-Esta bien, mi molestia

Antes de llegar a la casa de Ino, Gaara no se pudo contener preguntarle acerca de esa conversación que quedo pendiente con Shikamaru

-Disculpa si es un aterevimiento de parte mia, pero, por que tienes que arregar cosas con la tal Sakura

-No es atrevimiento y creo que me hara bien hablar con alguien acerca del tema, lo que sucede es que Sakura es o era mi mejor amiga si no se llega a solucionar, entonces el día de su boda, yo impedi que se casara con Sai por que estoy embarazada de el- dijo soltando unas lagrimas de sus ojos azules- pero esto es algo que yo no busque, recuerdo que ese día que quede embarazada, estaba en la casa de el platicando y estabamos bebiendo pero, yo solo tome 3 copas de sake y de repente me senti mariada y cuando desperte. Me encontraba desnuda en la cama de él, desnuda y me había dejado una nota, diciendome que lo paso de lo mejor, pense que había usado peservativo, pero me equivoque y aquí me tienes, una futura madre soltera con casi 3 meses de embarazo.

-Vaya, no pense que te había pasado algo así

-Me siento culpable por hacerle eso a ella, pero era lo mejor para todos

-Y tuviste mucho valor para hecerlo

-Si lo se

-Sabes, si necesitas algo puedo ayudarte

-Gracias Gaara-Kun

Llegaron a la casa de ino, pero no se imaginaron que la puerta se encontraba forzada, alguien había entrado a su casa, y al parecer hizo un verdadero desastre, y en el espejo de su recamara se encontraba escrito que pronto pagaria por arruinarle los planes

-No entiendo Gaara, quien pudo hacer esto

-No lo se, pero lo mejor será que te quedes en otro lado, no te quisieran hacer algo malo

-Si tienes razón

A la mañana siguiente todo siguió su curso, bueno casi por que Kaede se encontraba como todos los dias tratando de despertar a Naruto

-Flojo, ya levantate, tienes que ir a la empresa, o Jiraya-san se enojara contigo

-Si Hinata-chan, dame un poco mas de ramen

-_Este loco solo piensa en el ramen, esta obsecionado_- penso Kaede- Vamos otooto, tienes que levantarte, sino Jiraya-san no te llevara a comer hoy ramen

-Que acabas de decir, que hora es, se me esta haciendo tarde, no llegare a tiempo, por que no me despertaste Kaede

-Trate, pero tienes el sueño mas pesado que yo

-No es posible, a por cierto, ya desperto Sakura-chan

-No llego a dormir aquí, me preocupa

-Ya llamaste a su casa

-No, pero no creo que este ahí

-No pierdes nada con inentarlo

-Tienes razón, deja le llamo- antes de llamarle a Sakura, tocaron a su puerta

-Quien podra ser- al abrir no le gusto lo que vio-Tu, que demonios haces aquí

-Que no es simple, te he venido a ver mi queria Kaede

-Largate antes de que llame a alguien

-A quien le hablaras, al estupido de tu hermanito

-Largate por favor, yo ya no tengo nada que ver contigo

-Por que dices eso "amor", tenemos muchas cosas

-Que no oiste que MI novia te ha dicho que te vallas de su casa- para suerte de Kaede, llego Itachi (INNER: y tenia que ser posesivo IOP: Ya por favor callate)

-Esta bien, me ire, pero pronto nos volveremos ha ver Kaede- y el así se va

-Itachi, tengo mucho miedo de que el nos haga algo

-No te preocupes no se acercara a ninguno, lo prometo

* * *

que le parecio, algo corto o largo

lo se trate de hacerlo lo mas largo posible

y bien se preguntaran quien es el supuesto que llego a casa de Kaede

pues se los dire en el proximo capitulo

a otra cosa, no se cuando actualizare konoha gakuen perdon

y por ultimo e importante regalenme un review por fa

atte: **_KAEDE NAMIKASE_**

_p.d.: *aka en México, la mejor escuela de medicina se encuentra en mi bonito San Wisho (San Luis Potosi), aunque en todo el país hay, a la de aca es dificil ingresar*_


	7. Chapter 7

Aun Kaede no podia creer lo que acababa de suceder. se preguntaba una y otra vez por que el habia regresado a su vida, después de casi 4 años ahora se aparecia y la llamaba 'amor', como se atrevia, despues de todo el año que le habia hecho, ahora lo que le preocupaba es saber que el les puede hacer daño.

-Dime Kaede, ¿quién era ese tipo?- pregunto Itachi muy disgustado.

-Su nombre es Hideto Takanori, era mi novio, cuando iba a la universidad. Pero después de un tiempo, el se quizo aprovechar pero como yo no me deje, me insultaba hasta que mi primo Iruka se dio cuenta e hizo que lo expulsaran.

-Y por todo eso tu crees que busque venganza

-No, yo creo que lo que busca es publicidad, ahora que soy famosa y estoy comprometida contigo, no veo por que no.

-Ese infeliz, lo siento amor, pero tendremos que adelantar todo, es por tu bien y el de nuestro hijo.

-Si lo se Itachi.

En otro lugar, se encontraba caminando por el centro de Konoha Ino y Gaara, ya que ambos en menos de 2 dias se habian hecho muy buenos amigos.

Gaara la queria conocer mas, queria estar cerca de ella y ahora que la tenia a su lado, no queria perderla...esperen desde cuando el pensaba de esa forma, ni cuando tenia a Matsuri lo hacia, pero ahora, con Ino, se sentia muy feliz, y diferente. Le molesto mucho lo que le hizo el bastardo de Sai, sobretodo, ir a destruir su casa, eso era para los cobardes penso, ya que no tenia otra solucion.

-Gaara, te encuentras bien- pregunto Ino ya que noto como apretaba los puños

-Si, me encuentro bien Ino, no te preocupes, dime, que te parece si vamos a buscar a Sakura y le cuentas todo.

-No lo se, tengo miedo, miedo a que ya no quiera ser mas mi amiga.

-Lo se, pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo. Vamos.- Y así ambos se dirigieron a donde se encontraba Sakura. Ino queria arreglar todo con ella, no por nada era su mejor amiga desde hacia varios años atrás, se conocían de los pies a la cabeza. Pero quería que todo siguiera antes de que cometiera la estupides de meterse con Sai, el era el culpable de todo.

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de Sakura, Sasuke, estaba a punto de salir hasta que escucho el sonido del teléfono, que pensaría Sakura si contestaba, tal vez no diría nada, ella se encontraba en la ducha.

-Bueno- contesto el con una voz de cansancio.

-Hermanito, que haces tu en la casa de Sakura- era la reconocible voz de Itachi

-Nada que te interese saber, además ¿Por qué la llamas?

-Por que Kaede esta muy preocupada por ella, por que no llego a dormir

-A por eso, a no quizo ir, no me preguntes.

-Eso quiere decir que te quedaste con ella a dormir, nunca me lo esperaría de ti hermano, además no es solo por eso que llamo, también es para decirles que los necesitamos urgentemente acá, lo bueno que estabas con ella, eso me alegra demasiado.

-Que quieres decir Itachi.

-Nada, nada, a y por favor, tengan cuidado al llegar

* * *

aun que es muy pero muy corto

tenia que subir algo XD

tardare menos la proxima vez


End file.
